A Romantic Trip
by sunnygirl13
Summary: Percy wants to take Annabeth on a trip. She doesn't know where they are going. Annabeth Pov. They are almost 17 years old. A fun, romantic, exiting, adventure filled trip!


**Hey everybody!!! My name is Mia and here is a little one-shot that I was thing of. You all read the summery so I'll just stop typing and let you read. Hope you enjoy it!!!** **Also this is taking place on Valentine's Day.**

A Romantic Trip 

Annabeth Pov

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. There goes the package my dad has been waiting for weeks. I need to concentrate on my reading if I'm ever going to finish.

"Annabeth there's an envelope for you." My step-mom says.

Causing me to be interrupted again form reading Ancient Architect. I should be more recognized with it if I'm going to rebuild Mt. Olympia. I get down stairs and she gives me a deep blue envelope. I open it and start reading.

_Dear Annabeth,  
Meet me at our beach in an hour.  
Be prepared to spend a day underwater.  
Love,  
Yours Truly_

I already knew who it was before opening it. It was from Percy; I could sense and smell it off the envelope.

"Hey mom can I meet Percy for a date at the beach?"

"Of course, it's Valentine's Day." My step-mom says.

"Where is Annabeth going?" My dad says while looking out the window for the mailman.

"Oh honey she's going on a romantic beach date with Percy" My step-mom says.

"But it's the middle of January!"

"First of all dad, its Valentine's Day not January. Second I'm almost seventeen, I thing I can make my own choices."

"I'm just worried for you sweetheart."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I say calmly "If you don't mind I have to get ready." I glance at my parents; my dad has a worried look on his face. My stepmom is the exact opposite, she couldn't be happier. I swear she sometimes reminds me of Aphrodite."

A half hour has pasted and I am ready to go. I hop into my stepmom's car and head to the beach wearing my winter coat. I get there and I can see him in the distance looking at the sea. I walk up to him and climb on his back.

"Hey didn't see you there." He says chuckling to me.

"That's the point Seaweedbrain."

"Ok lets go, it could take us a lot of time to get there."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I can't tell you it is a surprise. It won't take us above two hours."

"Are we going across the world?"

"No silly it's a surprise. Now hold on tight."

I wrap my arms around his torso. He begins to walk into the ice cold water. Once he forms a huge bubble I will start questioning him will take us. Two minutes later we moved ourselves so that we are lying in the bubble with our feet out.

"So can you tell me where are we going?"

"Curious are you? Well to bad because I still won't tell you."

"Fine I guess I will have to make you tell me." I lean to my right and start kissing him. He immediately starts kissing back. His lips are soft but firm, like always. He separates us with a smile on his lips.

"Good try but I still won't tell you."

"Well it was worth a shot." We start to banter about camp, school, how cold it is, what our favorite pizza is, and such.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"About thirty minutes, why don't you take a nap?"

"Ok I'll take a nap but wake me up when we are close."

"Sure… wise girl." Even with my eyes closed I can tell that he is smiling. I smile as I drift to sleep.

"Annabeth, wake-up we are almost there."

"I'm up, where are we?"

"First you have to put on this blindfold on."

"Fine, you dragged me here anyway why should I complain?" I say sarcastically.

"You're going to love this I promise." He says while I put on my blindfold. Ten minutes later we finally got out of the bubble.

"Annabeth we are here but let me just walk you to the place I want you to stand." He began leading me through a path. I began to hear rushing water to my northeast.

"Are you leading me to a waterfall?"

"No even better." He says.

Three minutes after walking around he whispers.

"Open your eyes."

I take off the blindfold and I'm standing right below Hoover Dam. It's one of my most favorite buildings in America.

"PERCY!!! How did you know I always wanted to go here?" I scream to him while jumping up and down.

"Well, remember when you were captured by Atlas?"

"Yes."

"Well we kind of stumbled over here on our way. So we decided to go sightseeing for your sake. And I thought because it's one of your favorite landmark It would be awesome to come here with could surprise you. What do you think?"

"I love it; it's a very romantic and amazing gesture. You didn't have to go through the trouble; we could have just gone to a restaurant and a movie like a normal couple."

As so as I said that I immediately felt guilty. Here I was saying we could have done something normal and he shouldn't have gone through the trouble, it sounded like I didn't love the surprise. I'm worried that he might think that I might not appreciate all the work… he's smiling at what I said to him a second ago!

"Annabeth there are two things wrong with that statement. First, don't ever think that I went through any trouble because you are worth it. I'd rather go through something a hundred times worse just to see your smiling face. Secondly, we aren't normal teenagers that just hook up for the fun of it. We have a more serious relationship. Also, it's Valentine's Day it's supposed to be special." He says to me half chuckling and half smirking, like I'm the Seaweed brain and he is the wiseboy!

"I didn't really mean what I said I was kind of in shock and thrilled to finally come here. I just wish I had a camera to… No way quick Percy take a picture." I say thrilled. He chuckles as he took my picture and I of his. He bent down a little and looked like he was a model.

"Come on Annabeth do you want to actually see the place?" He says.

We made our way down.

"And here is where the skeleton men came and Rachel saved me." He showed me by pointing towards the bathrooms .When the tour was over, which took an hour and a half, we made our way to the café.

"Hey Annabeth, do you mind if I take a map while you eat?"

"No I don't mind but don't you want to eat?"

"No I'm fine, just really sleepy. What do you want to eat, I'll pay for it."

"Percy you did enough, you can just rest. Go find us a table and I will be back."

"Sure." He says while he looks for a table.

"Percy I'm done do you want to rest before we go back?"

"I love you too Wisegirl." He says sleepy, thinking that I said I love him. I do love him I just didn't say it out loud… or to him yet. I know that he loves me but we didn't get to say it to each other until now.

"Yeah Seaweed brain, I love you." I say to him but I don't think he heard me while he was sleeping buy I knew he knows and I know so it will all work out somehow.

"Oh, wow how long did I sleep?"

"You slept for fifteen minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure." He says as we walk together. His arms swiftly wrap around my waist as I snuggle with him.

We get in and it's silent. I predict that he's still a little sleepy.

"So what did you dream about?" I ask.

"Oh my gods, by far one of the most amazing and random dreams I ever had. I was resting my head on the table and I saw that you had a very serious look on you. So a few minutes later you said you loved me. Then the dream switched and I say Athena scolding at me saying that she doesn't approve of this relationship and then I woke up." He finished his story and I couldn't stop from laughing. I didn't appreciate my mom saying that buy she can oppose of our relationship all she wants but there is nothing in the world that can stop me from loving Percy. No I was laughing because he thought it was a dream what he said and what I said.

"Percy the first part or your 'dream' wasn't a dream you did have your head on the table but you said and I quote "Love you too Wisegirl" when I asked you if you wanted to leave and I responded by saying "I love you Seaweed brain."" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Oh well thanks."

"For what?"I asked

"For making me the luckiest man alive." He responds.

"I take it that means 'I love you'?"

"What else would you think it meant?"

"I don't know your head is full of kelp, all I know you could have been talking to that dolphin over there." I point giggling.

"I thought that you of all people would know who I was talking about Wisegirl. I was talking about that other dolphin over to your far left!" He says to me with a smirk on his face. I give him a kiss.

"Do I look like a dolphin Seaweed brain?"

"No you look more like my beautiful girlfriend." He says before kissing me long and hard for a few minutes. But even Percy needs air.

I get home and find my dad looking nuttier than before, my step-brothers playing and my step-mom watching Oprah.

"Oh thank heaven, Annabeth are you ok? When you didn't come early I started to get worried." My dad asks.

"I'm fine dad."

"So Annabeth" my step-mom asks "How was your evening?"

I grin at them and simply say…

"Magical!"

The End

**I hope you all love it. I worked really hard. I got this idea on Wednesday February 17, 2010 so you can understand why I couldn't write this on the real V-Day. Please review!!! I don't care what you say just tell me what you think of my story!!!**


End file.
